wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Consortium
Led by Nexus-Prince Haramad, the Consortium are ethereal smugglers, traders and thieves that have come to Outland. Their main base of operations and biggest settlement is the Stormspire, but they can be found at Midrealm Post, the Aeris Landing, within the Mana-Tombs of Auchindoun and various other places. Reputation Neutral to Friendly * More Crystal Fragments a repeatable quest from Gezhe at Aeris Landing - 10x (W) - 250 rep points, no XP (Neutral, lvl 65) * More Heads Full of Ivory a repeatable quest from Shadrek at Aeris Landing - 3x (W) (36 tusks total will take you from Neutral 0-3000 and become Friendly). * Most enemies in the Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 5-20 reputation; bosses give considerably more. thumb|300px|A couple of Consortium members in the Mana-Tombs. Friendly to Honored * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gezhe at Aeris Landing - 10x (W) - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, (lvl 66), repeating yields but no XP. Keeps giving rep after Honored has been reached. * Most trash mobs in Mana-Tombs give 7 reputation per kill, some only 1, and bosses give 70. Honored to Revered * Trash mobs and bosses do not give reputation in Normal Mana-Tombs. * Most enemies in the Heroic Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 15-25 reputation; bosses give considerably more. * Another Heap of Ethereals repeatable quest from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52 in Netherstorm; 10x (W) nets 250 rep points, no XP after first turn in. * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gehze at Aeris Landing - 10x (W) - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, (lvl 66), repeating yields but no XP. It keeps giving rep through Revered. Revered to Exalted * Trash mobs and bosses do not give reputation in Normal Mana-Tombs. * Most enemies in the Heroic Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 15-25 reputation; bosses give considerably more. * Another Heap of Ethereals This quest is good for rep into revered. You can reach 999/1000 exalted with it. * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gehze at Aeris Landing - 10x (W) - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, (lvl 66), repeating yields but no XP. You can reach 999/1000 exalted with it. Rewards * Rewards Upon reaching Friendly status, players are officially considered members of the Consortium and given a salary. The salary is a bag of gems at the beginning of every month, given by Gezhe at Aeris Landing. Higher reputation with the Consortium yields better and more jewels each month. Note: There was an issue with February 2007's gems and they have not been sent. This is being fixed and the next ones should be sent regularly. Source Quests Mana-Tombs * (500 reputation) * (350 reputation) ** (500 reputation) Nagrand * 66 (10 reputation) ** 66 (250 reputation) * 66 (250 reputation) * 67 (250 reputation) Quests from the Protectorates also gives out Consortium reputation. * Obsidian Warbeads (τ β) (avaiable at honored) ** More Obsidian Warbeads, repeatable up to exalted (250 reputation each time) * At beginning of each month, Gezhe will have for you an envelope as payments for services (quest [[Quest:Membership Benefits|'Membership Benefits']]). The envelope contains various gems. Netherstorm * 69 (250 reputation) (τ) ** 69 (250 reputation) (τ) * 68 (150 reputation) (τ) ** 68 (250 reputation) (τ) *** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) **** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) ***** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) ****** 69 (250 reputation) (τ) ******* 69 (no reputation) (τ) * 70 (no reputation) ** 70 (250 reputation) * 70 (250 reputation) * 70 (10 reputation) ** 70 (350 reputation) * 70 (250 reputation) ** 70 (250 reputation) *** 70 (500 reputation) * 70 (250 reputation) ** 70 (75 reputation) *** 70 (250 reputation) **** 70 (250 reputation) ***** 70 (250 reputation) ****** 70 (500 reputation) * 68 (10 reputation) ** 69 (250 reputation) *** 68 (250 reputation) **** 69 (250 reputation) ***** 69 (25 reputation) ****** 69 (250 reputation) ******* 69 (75 reputation) ******** 69 (250 reputation) ********* 70 (250 reputation) ********** 70 (500 reputation) *********** 70 (1000 reputation but with Sha'tar) ************ 70 Questline continues to: "How to break into Arcatraz" which gives the key to Arcatraz * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) ** (250 reputation) *** (350 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Mobs * Mobs that give Consortium rep Sources * Worldofwar.net article "The Consortium" * "Auchindoun, Consorcium NPCs" photoshare.ru * Wowhead reputation rewards * AmpWoW Rep Guide, Rewards, Recipes, and More Category:Factions Category:Ethereals